The New Wolverine
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: After the events of Logan X-23/Laura has lived a normal life but when she is revealed to be a mutant to the public she must use her powers to save herself and her unborn child.
1. Therapy Session (09-07 16:21:18)

**Hello there and welcome to a X-Men Fan fiction hope you enjoy and please leave a review. All rights reserved for Marvel Comics.**

 **Canada**

"So tell me Laura how have you been?" The therapist was talking to a woman in her early twenties who was wearing a black jacket and black boots with pink glasses that she put in her pocket. "Its just that ever since I've came here as a child i felt like I wouldn't be accepted into the community for what i am." "And also considering that you are technically an illegal immigrant and a mutant." Two sharp metal claws came out of her knuckles and one claw out of her foot which tore the boots on each side. "I hate when that happens." "Oh Laura you've been seeing me ever since you were a teenager and you still see my why?" "Well its because i feel safer with you." "Well that's the end of our session." Laura walked outside and saw a group of teens who were on her motorcycle. "What are you doing there!?" The teens saw her and walked towards her. "Get lost lady if you know what's good for you." A girl then pulled out a knife and stabbed her causing Laura to freak out. "AHHH!" The wound rapidly healed as her claws came out. "You shouldn't have done that!" "Oh Sh*t." "Run!" The rest of the teens ran off leaving there female comrade behind as Lara grabbed her. "Oh god please don't kill me,it was a mistake!" Laura then pointed her claws and the girl's neck and said "If I see you or any of your friends again i will rip your throat out." She then dropped the girl who ran off as Laura checked on her motorcycle which had a broken fuel tank. "F*ck!" Laura then grabbed the bike handles with her hands and started pushing it as it would be a while until she fixed it.

 **And that is the first chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	2. One Shot

Hello there and welcome back to the new Wolverine hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

 **Canada**

Laura walked about one mile until she reached her cabin in the woods and went into her makeshift garage as she dragged her bike. "How am I supposed to fix this?!" A few hours later she put ducktape on the damaged tank which was still leaking gasoline. "God Fu*ing damit!!!" She then grabbed the bike and wrecked it with her claws until it was nothing but a pile of scrap. Soon her phone ran and she answered. "Hello?" "Hello Ms.Kinney this is the rental group and we just want to inform you that your late on returning the motorbike you rented." "Oh um it got stolen." "You know the fine of losing rented objects." "Ugh what's the cost?" "Since it was brand new I'll have to say about five thousand dollars." "How long until the fee increases?" "About a week a. Hello?" Laura hung up and screamed in anger. "AHHH!!!!" "I need a drink." Laura then called a taxi and arrived at the local bar as she entered and was greeted by the bartender. "Hello Laura the usual?" "You know what i love about this place?" "What?" "Free health insurance and that i can drink a beer at the age of twenty." The bartender then gave Laura a small glass of beer as she drank it in a sip. "Do you have any drink to calm someone whose had a bad day?" "I think i do." The bartender then pulled out a large bottle of whiskey and was about to poor in a small glass when Laura then said "How much for the whole thing?" "Are you sure you can handle this,it's the strongest drink we have." "I'll give you two hundred for it." Laura then left the bar with the bottle in her hand as she walked downtown to her work car and then drank the bottle until it was empty and she slightly drunk and then drove back to her cabin until she was pulled over by a police officer. "Merda!" "Ma'am you forgot to turn on your safety lights and also y.. have you been drinking?" "Just one shot of beer nothing to worry about." "I need to see your I.D." Laura then got nervous as she never had any identification of her." "I left my wallet at home." "(Sigh) then show me your drivers license." Laura then gave it to the officer. "It's expired." "(Sh*t)" "Ma'am Im going to need you to step out of the car." Laura then got out and that's when the officer drew her weapon. "Drop it!" "What are you talking abo." Laura then saw that her claws came out and that she was now in attack mode. "All right stay calm." Laura tried to retracting them but nothing happened. "I said Drop it!" Laura was now panicking as she was always able to control her claws. "Listen i ." BLAM a bullet then hit her shoulder. "AHHH!" Laura then charged at the woman and then blackness.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review and try reading my other fan fiction.**


End file.
